BtVS & Supernatural : Where I Come From
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Joyce finally told Buffy the truth about her father. Her real father was John Winchester.  Buffy wants to meet him and finds herself standing before Sam and Dean Winchester…
1. Chapter 1

**Buffy The Vampire Slayer & Supernatural : "Where I Come From"**

**Summary : **

Joyce finally told Buffy the truth about her father. Her real father was John Winchester. Buffy wants to meet him and finds herself standing before Sam and Dean Winchester… PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!

**As always I don't own anything…**

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG DEPP ACKLES (see my other link)

**Date:** January 2012

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Friday afternoon. Buffy and her mother were washing the dishes while Dawn was playing outside.

"What did you just say?" Buffy asked her mother, Joyce. "I said your biological father's name is John Winchester."

Buffy was pacing in the house. She couldn't believe it. Her mother had lied to her. "You've lied to me my whole life!"

"Buffy, you're 19 now, I thought you were old enough to learn the truth," Joyce said. "But why now?" Buffy wondered. "You were wondering about that picture you found in my drawer. Well, it's John, your father."

It all came back to Buffy. She was dusting earlier and saw a drawer half open. She had to open it to be able to close it properly. And right there inside was a picture of an unknown man. She had asked her mother about it but she managed to change the subject.

Now Joyce went to pick it up to show it to Buffy again. "It's your father."

Buffy was mad, angry, and also lost and confused. She didn't understand what was happening. She wanted to meet him, her father, see what he was like and try to understand why her mother had lied all these years making her believe that the man that had lived with them for years was her father. The only father she'd ever known.

"Alright," Buffy said, "I want to meet him, where is he?" Her mother let out a sigh, "I have no idea, sweetie." "Okay, I'll ask Willow to find out," Buffy said and didn't give her mother the time to speak anymore.

She quickly showered, got dressed, grabbed her purse and left. She knocked on Willow's door. Willow let her in with a smile. "What's up, Buffy?" she asked. "Oh well, nothing much, my mother just told me that the guy I thought was my father really wasn't and my real father was a guy named John Winchester."

Willow had a questioning look on her face, "Are you serious?" "I'm afraid so," Buffy answered and sat on her friend's bed. "Any chance you have a few moments to track him down?" Buffy asked. "Sure, I'd be glad to help, let me grab my laptop." Within seconds she was all set.

"John Winchester," Willow said out loud as she typed the name on some website. A few minutes passed before she spoke again. "I see two people with that name. One isn't that far from here. Well, about an hour if you take the car." Buffy nodded. "Okay, if you could write it down, the address, and I'm gonna go there now." "Boy, you sure are in a hurry," Willow said. "Yes, I can't wait to see who he is," Buffy answered. "Maybe I should come with you," Willow offered. "Thanks, Will, but I'd rather do this one on my own."

Buffy thanked her friend again and left with the address in her hand. Willow told her that if it wasn't the right place she'd look it up again and would give her the other address.

One hour on the road and Buffy was at the same time nervous, mad and excited. She couldn't believe her mother had lied her entire life and she couldn't wait to meet that man, her biological father. "What am I gonna say?" she wondered out loud. "Oh well, I'll start with a 'hello, I'm Buffy, your daughter' and then we go from there," she joked.

She found the house. It wasn't big and it wasn't small. The neighborhood seemed nice. Though she had a weird feeling about that place. She was feeling uneasy. She walked to the door and knocked. A young man opened. _He's cute, _she thought. "Hi, I'm looking for Mister Winchester," Buffy said as she couldn't keep her eyes of that cute guy. "Umm, which one?" the guy asked. "John Winchester," Buffy said as another man came to the door. "How do you know him?" the second man asked. "Well, I wouldn't like to be impolite but I'd like to know where he is first then talk later," Buffy said.

The two men looked at each other. "He's dead," one said, "he passed last year." Buffy didn't know what to say next, her jaw dropped open. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam," Dean introduced themselves. "John was our father, and you are?" "Buffy," she simply said. She looked at them in the eye, "His daughter."

Sam and Dean almost had an attack right there. What had that girl just said? Her daughter? Buffy saw their questioning look and knew she had to explain a little bit more. "My mother just told me today that the guy I thought was my father wasn't and my biological father was John Winchester." "How can you tell it's our father, that John?" Dean asked. Buffy went to her pocket and took the picture. She showed it to the guys. "Here, my mother had a picture." The brothers nodded, "Yes, it's our father," Dean said. "Well, please come inside," Sam said.

They offered her a drink and asked if she was hungry but she was too nervous to eat anything. So, in one single day she learned her father wasn't the man she thought he was and was ready to meet the real one and he was dead. How fair was that? She was sad.

"So, you're our sister," Sam said with a smile. "I guess so," Buffy smiled back, "Nice to meet you." "The pleasure is all mine, well ours," Dean said as he couldn't keep his eyes off her. "Well, tell us a little bit more about yourself," Sam asked. _Oh boy_, Buffy thought, _where to begin_?

"Well, there isn't much to tell. I have a little sister," she started to explain when Dean's phone rang. "I'm sorry," he said, "it might be important, I have to take this."

"A what, where?" he asked the other person on the phone. "A demon with two heads," the other guy repeated but Buffy couldn't hear. She could only hear Dean's part of the conversation. "Have you tried to keep it away with salt?" he asked. The other person said yes. "Okay, we'll get on it right away, we have the Colt," he said.

Buffy looked confused. _What? It couldn't be_, she wondered in her head.

"I'm sorry but were you talking about demons?" she asked. Dean and Sam were amazed to hear that from a woman they'd just met. "What now?" Dean asked. "Well, I heard you mention the Colt, it's that 'famous' weapon," she said, "and you talked about salt for protection," she went on.

"I'm sorry but how do you know all that stuff?" Sam asked. "Well, I'm the vampire slayer," she simply said. "The what now?" Dean asked, confused. Then he thought again. "Well, it figures, we're hunters and you're a vampire slayer, makes sense," he tried to make a joke out of it. "Where are you from?" Sam asked. "Sunnydale," she answered. "Make sense," Dean said, "We've never been there so far but we sometimes hear about the crazy stuff going on there." "Oh that's right, the Hellmouth, right?" Sam asked. Buffy nodded.

They'd never thought a vampire slayer really existed. But then again they shouldn't be surprised with the world they lived in and what they had to do every day to protect everyone. The kind of demons they had to deal with and they were sometimes in touch with vampires, too. So, a slayer, that made sense as well.

"So, you guys hunt demons and stuff?" she asked. "Yes," Dean said, "and you're the slayer so you kick vampires' asses." Buffy nodded. "Well, we're family that's for sure," he smiled. "We have a job," Sam said, "that call, maybe you'd like to join us?" "Sure," Buffy said, "What is it about?" "Demon with two heads," Dean said like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Okay, let me get my stuff in my car," she said as she went outside.

As soon as she was outside Dean was drooling, staring at her body from head to toe. Sam noticed. "Dude, it's your sister, get that in your little head," he said. "Half sister," he teased, "only half sister, dude, and boy is she hot." "You're sick, you know that?" Sam said. "Oh, c'mon, don't tell me you don't find her sexy," Dean complained. "Well, of course, but she's our sister and that's it, no need to think of anything else." "You're no fun, you know that," Dean said.

Once Buffy got her stuff they all left in the Impala.

**...TBC...**

* * *

><p>MORE CHAPTERS SOON. Please review, thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

'_In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.'_

Buffy was the Chosen One, the slayer. She had been for years. Not by choice. Sometimes she hated it, sometimes she loved it. She didn't have much of a choice, anyway. It was her duty, her destiny. She had to help save the world. She had faced many different types of vampires and demons. She had to prevent the Apocalypse, the end of the world.

Dean and Sam Winchester were brothers. Dean was four years older than Sam. They were hunters. Their father, John Winchester, had trained them to hunt and kill all types of demons. They had dealt with many different supernatural creatures. They were also trying to protect everyone, help save the world one demon at a time.

John Winchester died last year, leaving Sam and Dean without a father, with a job to do. They had his journal and they had Bobby, a really good friend who'd always been like their father, too.

Now, Buffy, Dean and Sam were related. It wouldn't be easy. It was a new situation for everyone. None of them had had easy lives and it wasn't about to get any easier now.

They were driving in the Impala. "I can't believe we have a sister," Dean said. "I know the feeling," Buffy said, "I've never imagined I could have brothers, but I kinda like the idea," she said with a smile. Sam smiled back at her, "Three against demons, we're stronger now."

They finally got to Ohio, the place they had to go to to hunt that two head demon.

"So, what's the plan?" Buffy asked. "Well, we find that demon and kill it," Dean said like it was the most normal thing in the world. They parked and locked the car. They went to find their friend, Ross, who called them earlier about that demon, to have more details.

"What's up, Ross?" Dean asked. "Well, besides that demon with two heads, nothing much," Ross said. Sam just nodded and decided to introduce Buffy. "This is Buffy, our sister, she's the vampire slayer," he said. "A vampire slayer, does that really exist?" Ross asked, confused. Buffy smiled, "Yes." "What does a slayer do?" he asked, curious. "Well, let's say I kick vampires' butt, I kill them." "Nice," Ross nodded, looking at Buffy from head to toe, probably wondering how a slim, and not tall, girl like that could have that much power.

After a few more minutes of awkward conversation, Ross gave them more details about the demons and where to find it. Sam, Dean and Buffy were on their way out very soon, back in the Impala, and started going places to find it.

Dean was driving and Sam's cell rang. He picked up, it was Bobby. "What's up, Bobby?" Sam asked. "What are you doing now, do you have a job?" he asked. "Yeah, demon with two heads," Sam said and let out a sigh, "but that's not the big news." "Oh, you've got a big news, do tell," Bobby seemed in a good mood. "We met our sister today," Sam said. "What?" Bobby didn't believe him, "you're joking, right?" "We'll tell you all about Buffy later, we're looking for that demon right now," Sam said. "Give me the phone," Dean asked. Sam did as asked. "Hey Bobby, we have a sister, can you believe it? Did our father ever talked to you about anything?" he asked. "No," Bobby said. "Well, we're with her right now, hunting that thing," Dean explained. "With her? How?" Bobby was curious. "She's the vampire slayer," Dean said like it was normal. "Oh, you're kidding, does that really exist?" Bobby asked. Dean laughed, "We were wondering the same thing but as a matter of fact yes. She's from Sunnydale, ever heard of the place?" he asked Bobby. "Yes, of course, the Hellmouth, now that makes sense," Bobby said. "Well, gotta go now, talk to you later," Dean said and hung up.

It took them about an hour to find the place. They heard noises in an old basement and went in. It didn't take them much longer to find that demon. "Eww," Buffy said as she was disgusted to see the thing.

Dean turned to face her. "What, never seen a demon with two heads?" he asked her. "Of course, but not that ugly," she sighed.

Dean threw salt at it and Sam went behind to kill it with the Colt. Or at least try because that thing was moving a lot. Dean made Sam understand with his hands to try to distract it while he went the other side. Sam was doing his best and Dean was going around it to kill it from behind. But at that moment the demon made a turn. "Behind you, Dean," Buffy yelled.

At that moment Sam quickly ran and got ready with the Colt.

It only took one shot. The demon quickly vanished. Buffy was amazed to see how easy it had seemed to get rid of that demon.

"One less demon on the earth," Sam said. Buffy smiled. Dean sighed. He was sometimes tired of doing that same job over and over again. He proposed to go get some food and talk some more together to get to know each other. They walked in the first dinner they found. Dean ordered a burger, like usual, Sam chose the same as he didn't know what to order today and Buffy just a salad.

"You should try the burger, it's delicious," Dean said his mouth full. "Maybe next time," Buffy said, surprised to see a man eat that much so fast. Indeed, it only took Dean a few minutes to eat the entire thing. He noticed Buffy staring. "Years of practice," he joked. "Plus, he's always hungry," Sam added, "Don't worry you get used to it after a while." "Hey now you're talking like I eat like a pig," Dean complained. Sam just shrugged. Buffy laughed.

They talked a bit about all and nothing then Buffy's cell rang. It was Willow. "So, how's it going, did you find him?" she asked. "Long story short, my father is dead but I met his sons, my brothers," Buffy said as Dean and Sam looked at her, smiling. "Brothers? Cool," Willow said, "What are they like?" she asked, curious. "I'll tell you all about it later, Will," Buffy said and hung up.

_Buffy's got brothers, how cool is that?_ Willow thought. She had to tell Xander. She called him and explained the little she knew. "That's great," Xander said, "You don't know anything about them?" he asked. "No, she was in a hurry; she said she'll tell us everything later."

It was the afternoon and Buffy wanted to get back to Sunnydale. "Now that this job is done, how about you come to Sunnydale for a while to get to know my friends, my mother, see where I grew up and all?" Buffy offered. The brothers smiled. "Sure, why not?" Sam said. "Could be fun," Dean said, "Can't wait to meet the source of evil, the Hellmouth and all."

They went back to the Winchesters' place so Buffy could get her car. They started driving in their respective car and where in Sunnydale by the evening.

**...TBC...**

* * *

><p>MORE CHAPTERS SOON. Please review, thanks!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

They parked the cars and got out.

"So, this is my house," Buffy said as she pointed at the house.

"Nice neighborhood, it seems quiet," Dean said.

"Lovely," Sam added.

"Looks can be deceiving," Buffy replied.

They walked to the door. Buffy opened it and was surprised to see most of her friends waiting inside with her mother.

"Are we having a party I'm not aware of?" Buffy joked.

Everyone smiled.

"We were curious to meet your brothers," Willow said.

"Figures," Buffy said.

Everyone seemed pleased to see the brothers. They presented well. They looked nice.

"Well, guys this is everyone," Buffy said with a smile.

"And guys, this is my brothers Dean and Sam."

The Winchesters smiled as they were invited inside the house. They all introduced themselves and Joyce offered to take a seat.

"So, Buffy has brothers, that's nice," Cordelia said as she looked at them from head to toe. Sam caught her eyes right away.

"We've never thought we could have a sister," Dean told her.

"Well, I'm glad she has brothers like you," Cordelia said as she looked at Sam.

_Yummy_, she thought.

Cordelia couldn't keep her eyes off Sam. She was under his spell already. She found him so cute and adorable. Dean noticed she couldn't stop staring at his brother and was kind of jealous.

He was generally the one getting all the attention and he liked it.

They were talking while suddenly the door violently opened. Spike rushed inside with his jacket over his head to be protected from the sun. It was the evening but the sun was still partially there.

Immediately, Sam and Dean got up to their feet ready to fight.

"It's okay, guys, it's just Spike," Willow said.

"He looks like a vampire," Dean said, sure of himself.

"Well, he's one," Buffy said.

Now the Winchesters looked confused. How come nobody moved? How come nobody was ready to fight this _thing_ then?

"He's a friend, well kind of," Xander said.

"Well, thanks," Spike said.

"Just came here to tell you that there's some action going on at the school. Some bloody thing just tried to eat me alive," he explained as he tried to catch his breath.

Then he stopped, realizing that there were strangers, people he didn't know, in the house.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing at Dean and Sam.

"Buffy's brothers," Willow replied.

"Oh, she's got brothers now? What else did I miss?"

"Yes, I have brothers, but back to our present matter," Buffy asked.

"Well, as I was saying, that thing…" Then Spiked stopped.

"Um, are we cool talking about that kinda stuff with strangers?" he asked.

"Sure, they're hunters," Willow explained.

"They're what now?" Spike asked, confused.

"They hunt all kind of bad stuff, evil, like us," Willow said.

"Okay, weird," Spike said as he looked at them.

"Spike?" Buffy said in an unkind tone, waiting to hear more about that thing at the school.

"So, bloody thing tried to eat me alive at the school, better get there quick," he added.

Buffy got up right away and looked for her weapons.

"Oh, and they didn't succeed?" Xander teased.

"Very funny," Spike said. "But you can get your bloody ass over there and if I'm lucky they'll feed on your pretty face."

Now Xander wasn't smiling anymore.

"Anyone else there yet?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I left Angel behind," Spike said.

"Who's Angel?" Sam asked.

"What's that for a name?" Dean whispered.

"Angel is Buffy's boyfriend," Willow explained.

"A hot vampire with a soul," Cordelia said.

"Wow, a vampire with a soul now? This day's just getting better and better," Dean teased.

Buffy grabbed her stuff and within seconds they were out the door.

"Careful, Buffy," Joyce said.

Like always Buffy reassured her mother and gave her a kiss before leaving. Dean and Sam were surprised to see everyone come with them. Only Joyce stayed at the house.

"Everyone always come with you?" Sam asked Buffy.

"We're all trained to fight, well kind of," Xander said.

"So, why the school exactly?" Dean asked.

"Remember the Hellmouth?" Buffy asked.

Dean and Sam nodded.

"Well, the school's right in the middle of it."

"Oh goodie," Dean said. "I bet life's exciting over there."

They went to the school and quickly found the center of action. It was always the library. The center of it all.

Angel was fighting that disgusting thing and seemed happy to see the gang arrive.

"Finally," he said.

"Miss me already?" Buffy teased.

She wanted to kiss him but it wasn't the time for romance.

"Well, better now than never," Willow said.

"Couldn't you run any faster, Spike?" Angel asked.

"Sorry, bro, had to meet Buffy's brothers."

"I'm not your bro and what? Buffy has brothers now?" Angel asked.

Spiked pointed to Sam and Dean. They nodded.

At that moment that thing hit Angel. It brought everyone back to reality. Back to the reason they were all here. To fight and destroy it.

They all started to fight with everything they had but that thing was strong. And huge. And with a tail. It looked like a dragon.

It didn't take long. Once there was so many people to help the job was done easily, well kind of.

Buffy went behind it and hit it hard while Angel cut off his tail and Dean used the Colt, that magical gun that can killed many things.

Green liquid came out. It was disgusting, repulsive but not the worst thing they'd ever seen on the job.

"Wow," Dean said, "that's some big bad demon."

Buffy smiled. "Welcome to Sunnydale," she said.

Sam and Dean smiled. That place looked interesting for sure.

_And with interesting people as well_, Sam thought as he looked at Cordelia. She was beautiful, the type of girls he liked.

"So, back to your brothers now," Angel said.

Buffy introduced Sam and Dean.

Buffy explained the situation and Angel seemed happy to know that there were even more people to protect her now. Not that she really needed it. She was the slayer after all.

"You can fight as well," Angel said with a smile.

"We're hunters," Dean said.

"What do you hunt?" Angel asked.

They explained about their job. How they hunt a little bit of everything. Vampires, demons, any force of evil.

"So, you're the vampire with a soul?" Dean asked curious to know more about that.

"How is that possible?" Sam asked.

"Angel's human soul was given back to him by gypsies as a punishment for the murder of one of their own," Buffy explained.

"Wow," Dean said. He never thought such things could really happen.

"Yeah, he's all good and we're all happy," Spike joked.

"Oh shut up, Spike!" Xander said.

"And does Spike have a soul, too?" Dean asked.

"Oh no, far from that," Buffy laughed.

"What's so funny now?" Spike asked.

"How come he's helping then?" Sam asked, confused.

"He can't hurt good people anymore, just the bad guys, like him," Buffy teased.

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings," Spike said.

"He's got a chip in his head, that's why," Buffy went on.

"Not that there's ever been a whole lot up there," Xander teased.

"The chip hurts him if he attacks humans. Long story." Buffy explained.

"Wow, Sunnydale is an interesting place," Dean said.

Angel looked into Buffy's eyes. He loved her so much and she loved him even more. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

"You're beautiful," he told her.

"You're not too bad yourself," she replied with a smile.

Angel kissed her again.

"He always gets the girl," Spike complained.

Sam was staring at Cordelia and Dean noticed.

"Keep it in your pants, dude," Dean said.

"You're sick, you know that?" Sam said.

"Oh c'mon, you're totally drooling over her."

Sam wouldn't admit it but he liked her. He didn't know her, not yet, but he liked her already.

"How about you guys stay here in Sunnydale a bit longer?" Willow asked.

"Oh yes," Cordelia said.

Sam smiled. He really liked spending time here, with Cordelia. And he could feel the feeling was mutual.

Cordelia was watching Buffy and Angel kiss again and she was jealous. She wanted to be in someone's arms as well.

Sam came closer and smiled at her.

_Is he gonna kiss me already_? Cordelia thought.

She decided it was time to do something. He was staring at her as well. He obviously liked her too.

She gently touched his face, put her hands around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back.

_Look at that_, Dean thought.

"Yes, I guess we could stay here for a little while," Dean said.

Sam smiled.

**THE END - **

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR READING! :) <strong>


End file.
